Republic of Heaven
by DiamondLiaisons
Summary: Marisa/Asriel ...and then happened their fateful meeting and like a multistage nuclear reaction, a chain of events was set off that would continue for the next 13 years.ONESHOT


**Authors note: This is my first fan fic ever so I'm really excited about it! If you read, please review I would really appreciate it!**

He was an expert on metaphysics, his mind revolving around theories and formula's. Never stopping for a second until he lay his eyes on her, Marisa Coulter. He was intrigued by her, the way she would look at someone, how she would move her hands to explain something. He watched her as she warmed up her prey by talking fairy tales and futures. And then she would strike, milking out all the information she needed, using them for her own gain and she either kept them around or left them, lost on some hope they would see her again, that they would hear her voice, soft, sweet, _intoxicating_. Studying her behaviour he could see she was a professional liar, manipulator and _sinner. _You only had to look at her daemon, a golden monkey to see that she just wasn't a pretty face, the black eyes of the monkey, looking hungrily for its next victim. Or was he the only one that noticed that? He strode towards her, confident and proud, and then happened their fateful meeting and like a multistage nuclear reaction, a chain of events was set off that would continue for the next 13 years.

She watched the tall, dark, handsome man walk towards her. His daemon, a snow leopard padding beside him. "Lord Asriel Belacqua," he said boldly, staring intently into her blue eyes which were fierce with ambition. "Marisa Coulter," she said and he bent down to kiss her hand and then that was when he noticed the wedding band on her finger. "Newly married to Edward Coulter," Marisa Coulter added with a smile.

_He enjoyed a challenge, and Marisa was like no other woman, different, unique. He wouldn't let her go, husband or no husband it made no difference, she was Marisa and he could see the desire in her eyes, desire for him. Or was he being overly confident._

"And what do you do my Lord?" Marisa asked pushing a strand of blonde hair away from her face. "Metaphysics in the North, and please, call me Asriel," Lord Asriel replied. "Asriel then, what do you believe?" she asked, interested in this man who stood strong and proud. "I believe the Authority will fall and the Magisterium be left in ruins," Lord Asriel replied. _A man who wouldn't even let the Authority stand in his way._

They kissed in desperation, trying to seek the answer from each other. She let go of his lips, moaning in pleasure, as they rocked together in perfect rhythm. Her hands firmly on his toned stomach and then she traced her fingers along his perfectly sculpted muscles. _He felt his defences crumbling as he succumbed to her will, no longer would scientific theories and knowledge help him as he tried to figure out what he was feeling._

_But she felt the same, powerless when he looked at her with those dark, penetrating eyes. His body pressed up against hers. But she didn't betray her feelings and stared back at him with the same ferocity._

She looked so perfect in her arms, her little mouth parted in a yawn. Little did Marisa know that this small child was going to commit what the Magisterium feared. _A second Eve by the name of Lyra. _

"Mrs Coulter you have committed adultery, which has resulted in Lord Asriel killing your late husband. However we are willing to over look your behaviour if you help us…"

_Marisa's eyes lit up with excitement as the blade came down between human and daemon. Their screams went unnoticed and in a moment the young child's eyes went blank, he had lost the will to live. _

Mrs Coulter combed Lyra's hair and parted it into the middle. They both stared into the mirror with matching blue eyes that were both piercing and fierce and matching blonde curls though Lyra's was darker. And still Lyra was hidden from the truth. "What's Dust?' asks Lyra and Mrs Coulter and the golden monkey tense up. _Staring at the photogram of her child she wondered what this prophecy would mean for Lyra._

_"Lyra!" Mrs Coulter screamed and pulled her daughter out of the hideous machine just in time. Mrs Coulter herself had invented intercision and it had almost happened to her own child. But no she could never let that happen._

Mrs Coulter stumbled along the snow her monkey daemon looking out to the distance trying to spot Pan or Stelmaria. The wind lashed at her face, her cheeks were all flushed and looking up she saw the aurora. It was beautiful, like nothing she had ever seen. She had only seen pictures but now it was the real thing. And then there was a huge blast of light and energy that threw her off her feet. And when she looked now there was a huge rip that had been made in the sky and it parted revealing something that shocked her. Mrs Coulter coughed harshly. He had done it. Lord Asriel had opened up a way to another world.

_I can offer you the universe on a silver platter, Marisa. No one ever died from wanting too much, my love._

Marisa and Lord Asriel meet secretly amidst all the fighting. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall unable to resist his desires for her any longer and crashed his mouth against hers. _Even after she tried to have me sentenced to death on Svalbard. _"Asriel, we have to protect her, the Church…" she tried to say but he wanted nothing to do with it. "She's Eve! Asriel, she's Eve! She will be tempted by the serpent and she'll fall. And the Church will stop at nothing to make sure she doesn't fall, even if it means killing her, our child..." And finally he looked up at her. _Dust. What the Magisterium thought was sin. Dust what made up our universe, made up the worlds. Conscious elementary particles that were necessary to live. _

_I'm screaming for you, but you can't hear_

_Show me love because that's all I want to live for. _

Nothing can stop him, she sees the determination in his eyes. She believes he'll destroy the Republic of Heaven, he'll destroy the Magisterium. And then they will rebuild it together, make their own Heaven where they and them alone rule together side by side. _And finally what they should of done years ago, make Mrs Coulter, Lady _Belacqua


End file.
